


Even When I Sleep You Turn Me On

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Domestic Kink, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Smut, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wet Dream, suggestive dancing, vacuuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Peter has a very interesting dream. Luckily Wade is there to help him out.





	Even When I Sleep You Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about a hot guy having a wet dream that just makes me drool. Hhhnnnggghhhh.... Am I right?

Spider Man landed gracefully on the rooftop of his domestic dwelling place, the apartment that he shared with his long time partner now turned husband, Deadpool. Or as he called him, Wade. Just Wade. His heart thumped a little faster when he thought about the other man and how far they had come in their relationship. 

Peter tip toed along the edge of the rooftop and scaled himself down the side of the building and down to their fire escape, landing silently on it and peering through the open window into the bedroom. To his surprise, the bedroom looked so much different from when he had left earlier. The bed was made, and the clothes picked up off the floor. Everything looked to be neatly cleaned and organized, which was odd considering that Wade was completely the opposite of that. 

Peter did give him the benefit of the doubt however, after their marriage Wade actually had tried to be a cleaner person. Peter stressed to him how it was important to keep a clean house. Not just to keep the mice and bugs away, but also for their own mental health. And Peter knew that was something Wade struggled with. He was always sympathetic towards his husband though, always willing to work with him to make sure he was in a good state of mind. 

Peter's enhanced hearing however did pick up a low hum coming from the next room over. His lips curled into a small smirk underneath his mask. It was a vacuum. He felt a few butterflies flutter in his stomach when he thought about his husband vacuuming. Because unknown to Peter until after his marriage, he really discovered that he had quite the kink for his husband in such a domestic setting, doing such domestic things. Like vacuuming. 

Peter glanced around and when he had decided that it was safe to do so, he reattached himself to the wall and scaled the building once again and moved around the corner where he knew he could get a better look at this. He stopped in front of the window facing into their living room and peeked in. The sun was setting so he knew he'd be less noticeable, but he still didn't want Wade to see him. 

Peter focused on Wade who, definitely was vacuuming. However, it was what he was wearing that really set his body ablaze. Or rather, what he wasn't wearing maybe. Peter moved himself into a more comfortable position on the wall and settled in. 

He studied Wade, his eyes raking over his half naked, extremely muscled body. And the pair of red lacy panties he wore, underneath a pink apron that was adorned in glitter and soft, pink marabou. He was also wearing white, fuzzy slippers with little unicorn heads on the front of them on his feet. 

Peter could feel the heat pooling in between his legs as he watched Wade push the vacuum back and fourth across the carpet. His eyes watched the way his husband planted his feet and the way his muscles on his tree trunk legs shifted as he rocked forwards and back. And his arms that were honestly the size of a python, flexing as he pushed and pulled his way across the carpet. And his abs... God his abs... 

Peter shifted his weight and licked his lips. He glanced down below him, trying to gain his composure then looked back up again only to see that Wade had now turned around and was now giving him a full view of his ass. Peter's hand slipped and he jerked, reattaching himself to the wall once more and fixed his eyes back on Wade.

Peter could hear the upbeat music coming from inside the apartment, and Wade wasted no time when the song switched to shake his ass. Peter felt himself begin to sweat as he watched Wade's hips sway back and fourth, the hum of the vacuum barely audible now due to the music. 

Peter's eyes were transfixed on the barely there piece of red lace that was sort of covering Wade's ass. And God, did his ass look marvelous in them. Peter swallowed, his eyes moving up Wade's body as he turned to the side now, doing a swift little kick and some fancy footwork. He swiped a spoon out of the bowl that was sitting on the end table and used it as a makeshift microphone as he belted out the words to "...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears.

Peter could see the blue in Wade's eyes. He smiled to himself because he wasn't wearing his Deadpool mask. Peter thought back to all the times Wade refused to show him his face, let alone the rest of his body. He smiled as he thought about how far they had come together. 

Peter could hear Wade singing, and his dancing was getting even more and more risque as the song went on. He watched as Wade pushed the vacuum, whipping his head around as if he were flipping the hair that wasn't there, and aggressively bringing the spoon to his lips and singing. He danced around, swinging his hips and with a twirl, was now facing the window. He ripped off his apron, the song coming to and end as he sang, "Hit me baby one more time!"

His eyes met Peter's masked ones through the window. Peter's mouth hung open, though Wade couldn't see it, as he took in the sultry sight of his husband in nothing but red, lacy panties, unicorn slippers, a spoon in one hand, and a running vacuum in the other. He also noted how Wade's face wasn't in shock, but more in amusement with a slick smirk across his lips as he slowly licked them. 

 

***

 

Peter's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving as his breathing was labored. He felt... Good. Way too good for waking up from a dream like, well, that... But it made sense right? 

Peter lay there for a minute just staring at the ceiling before he finally noticed something wet that was splashed across his lower abdomen. It took a few seconds to register what it was, and then he heard a low, sultry voice rumble next to him. He gasp and jerked his head over to the left to see his husband awake next to him, watching him with lustful eyes. 

"Well, well, well..." Wade purred and ran a hand through Peter's sweat slicked hair. "That, must have been one hell of a dream Baby Boy."

Peter purred at the caress from his husband and took a few breaths, blinking his eyes. "What happened?" 

Wade chuckled lowly, "Come on Petey, don't you remember your hormone enraged teenage days?"

Peter blinked again, a confused look on his face.

"Oh Baby Boy..." Wade cooed. He carded his hand through Peter's soft, wild hair once again and smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently, "You had what they call, a wet dream."

Peter's eyes went wide and he pulled back to look at Wade. "I- Oh my God-"

"Shhhh, it's ok. No need to be embarrassed sweet cheeks." Wade assured. 

"But Wade, teenage boys have those, not-" He gestured with his hand, "Grown adults."

Wade scoffed, "Sure they do!"

Peter groaned and hid his face behind his hands. "Oh my God..."

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Honestly, I wish you'd have them more often. Talk about masturbation material." Wade said and wiggled his hairless eyebrows. 

Peter was silent as he laid there. "What- Happened, exactly?"

Wade smirked, "Ooh Baby Boy, you were like a symphony! With all those sweet little moans and my name on your lips. Not to mention the way your hips rose off the bed when you came... Holy shit biscuits! I've honestly never heard that kind of moan come out of you before!"

Peter snorted. "I'm such a mess-"

Wade hummed. "Yes, yes you are..."

Peter felt that same heat starting to pool between his legs again as he watched Wade maneuver himself down the bed. 

"And you know..." He started, "We should probably clean up this mess..." His tongue darted out from behind his lips, coating them thinly in saliva.

Peter let out a soft whimper. "Wade-" He breathed, the lust thickly coating his voice as he got comfortable. 

"You know-" Wade started as he moved himself into position, his tongue flicking across Peter's lower abdomen to lick up some of the mess that was there, "I'm really very curious to know what you were dreaming about to make you come this hard."

Peter took a deep breath, his heart beating faster as Wade positioned himself between his husband's legs. "Mmm, you spread open like a dream baby."

"I-" Peter started but was silenced by Wade.

"Shhh, no talking. Unless it's my name." His eyes met Peter's, "I wanna hear you baby, let me hear those sweet, needy moans."

And with that, Wade opened his mouth and took Peter in all at once. 

Peter's eyes shot open ever further, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as his hips rose off the bed and finally a strangled moan escaping past his lips. "W- Wade!" He yelled.

Though Wade's mouth was a little busy, his eyes glanced up to see Peter's losing it above him. Wade had taken him all the way in, and was sucking down to the hilt at a beautifully steady pace. He could already taste the cum from Peter's first orgasm, the salty flavor dancing on his tongue as he ran it up and down Peter's shaft. He swirled it around the head gracefully, and gently massaged the slit for added extra pleasure. 

Peter was a mess. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream that caused this whole scenario. And how Wade looked with that vacuum in his hand, and those red lacy panties, and how absolutely beautiful his ass looked in them. Not to mention when he had turned around and Peter could remember very vividly how those panties barely held in his husband's massive-

"Ahh!"

Peter cried out, his hips jerking up and pushing himself deeper down Wade's throat. He continued to groan as his hands found and caressed Wade's bald head, pushing him down and sighing when his nose touched his lower abdomen. His hips continued to thrust upwards as he tried to fuck Wade's mouth, but was quickly denied of such things. 

Wade chuckled and moved his muscled forearm and laid it across Peter's lower abdomen and pushed down on his hip bones, forcing Peter to still his hips. Peter whimpered in protest when Wade pulled off his cock, he looked down in panic and met Wade's eyes.

"So eager baby, lay back and relax. Enjoy this." Wade instructed. He pushed his arm down a little more to secure Peter's hips to the bed for what he was about to do next. Wade licked his lips and moved his head lower. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked a thick stripe all the way from the base of Peter's cock to the tip.

Peter cried out in pleasure and tried to buck his hips, and failing to do so due to Wade's arm forcing him down. One hand smoothed itself over his husband's head while the other clawed at the top of his back. And Peter alternated between letting his legs fall open to either side, and being wrapped around the upper part of Wade's shoulders. 

"Oh my God, Wade! Don't stop!" Peter panted. The images of Wade from his dream projecting themselves back into his head once again. He remembered the dream and how hot every aspect of it was to him, and it made him love Wade even more. He tried to buck his hips up once more but was once again denied due to his husband's strength. Peter didn't mind however, he loved Wade's massively muscled frame. 

Wade continued to suck, hollowing out his cheeks and doing that thing with his tongue that had Peter almost in tears. He ran his tongue up the underside slowly, feeling the large vein that ran up it. And when he came to the head, he licked ever so slowly, swirling his soft, wet tongue around it and once more over the slit. He knew his Baby Boy was close.

"W- Wade... I- I'm... Ahhh!" Peter's body tensed up as he shook with yet another orgasm. He was glad however that he was at least awake to enjoy this one, but the visions of the dream just kept flooding back into his memory, and he caressed Wade's head a little bit harder as he rode out his orgasm. 

"Wade, Wade! Ooh!" His husband's name fell from his lips over and over again as he chanted it, his hips bucking upwards, his super strength pushing past Wade's force so he could fuck into his husbands mouth as he rode it out. Wade didn't protest, he eased up and let his baby take what he wanted. Just as he took all that he wanted, swallowing Peter down as his cum flowed out of him. And finally, Wade pulled off with the most obscene pop. 

He smirked up at Peter and praised, "Fuuuuck... You are so gorgeous, did you know that?"

Peter didn't comment, he was too busy trying to catch his breath. 

Wade stalked up Peter's body and hovered over him, lowering himself down and kissing his husband's lips sweetly. "How was that cupcake?"

Peter's eyes were heavy with relaxation and sleep as he looked at Wade and smiled, "Where did you learn how to do that thing with your tongue?"

Wade laughed and collapsed next to Peter, "Oh Baby Boy, Daddy has secrets that sometimes he just can't reveal."

Peter hummed and curled up next to his lover. After several silent minutes he whispered, "That felt so good..." 

Wade pulled his baby closer to him and wrapped him up in his own embrace. "So tell me, what was that dream exactly?"

Peter giggled, his eyes meeting Wade's. "Oh my God, it was honestly so cheesy-"

"Nah uh uh, you gotta tell me!" Wade wagged a finger at him. 

Peter let out another giggle and said, "Well it's kind of a confession..."

Wade's hairless eyebrows raised. "A confession? Can I play priest?" Have sex in one of those confessionals?" He said excitedly.

Peter just grinned. "So... I didn't know I had this kink until after we got married..."

"Ooh! A kink huh?"

"Sooo... I kinda get really, and I mean really turned on when you just do domestic things around the house..." Peter confessed shyly. 

A sly grin spread across Wade's face and he said, "Ah, so you like it when I get all, "house maid" on you?" He said with finger quotes. 

Peter hummed and curled into Wade, "I- Might..." He giggled again. 

"Mmhmmm... So, tell me about this dream."

"Well, I came back from patrolling and went to get into the window on the fire escape and heard you vacuuming, so I went around to the living room window to get a better look. And that's where I found you wearing nothing but a pair of small, red, lacy panties, unicorn slippers, with a spoon in one hand and the vacuum in the other."

Wade's grin spread even more and he asked, "So, what song was playing and which apron did I have on?"

Peter laughed, "...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears, and a pink, glittery apron complete with pink marabou."

Wade nodded his head, "Impressive!"

"Yeah, it was quite impressive. Especially when the song ended and you ripped off your apron and turned to face me in the window in nothing but those panties..."

"Mmm... You know they're in the drawer, right?"

Peter bit his lip, "Yeah..." He breathed.

Wade chuckled again, "I'll keep in mind to wear them the next time I do house work." He winked. 

Peter felt his cheeks flush and he leaned in and kissed his lover sweetly on the lips.


End file.
